


The secret of the dark room

by AnyeWolf



Category: Little Nightmares (Video Games)
Genre: Dominant, F/M, Masochism, Six is the Thin Lady, bites
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-27 04:20:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30117063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnyeWolf/pseuds/AnyeWolf
Summary: Hi guys, i'm just a mess and huge fan of Melle-D's work on tumblr, and her work inspired me this. She once said she'd like to draw a bit of a lewd lemony things between those two.I lile those two. I like the ship.She like the ship. She likes drawing.I like writing, soooooo yeah, you got it XD Couldn't help myself answer her call !
Relationships: Mono/Six (Little Nightmares), The Lady/The Thin Man (Little Nightmares)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 83





	1. A peculiar day

**Author's Note:**

> This will be chapter quite shorts, way shorter than I usually do but I thought it was more relievent for how I want to tell that little story ! I hope you enjoy !

It has been years since that day. Years since that peculiar day in the Lady's childhood. And it all started with a music box. As far as she remember, he showed up when she was playing her music box, and the first time, he got her out of a wooden cage called a house. The second time he showed up when she was playing the same music box...

Well...

It didn't go right. 

Thought she couldn't help now, as the smoke of her cigarette was filling the air and dancing in light volutes, to think that maybe something was off this peculiar day... Since the beginning he showed nothing but kindness to her. They helped each others out in every possible way, got through so many deadly situations and made it out together. A few time she was caught, and he came. He could have just left, she knew she would have done that to his place, but he didn't left her behind. She had been kidnapped. He took upon himself to seek for her tiredlessly, and a part of her was...

more than grateful he did. 

Then why was this day so offkey ? She had fund a safe place, she had fund a cocoon and her dear music box. The only thing she really cared for. And he destroyed it. Then the bag he wore on the face wasn't there anymore, she realized that thin man, who had captured her, and her dear friend, Mono, were one and the same person...

She could still remember that tight grip, they did that so many times back then. He trusted her, as he jumped in the void toward a probably painfull death or a long agony if, unluckily, he didn't died in the fall. But he never met that terrible fate. She had always catched him. And she catched him too this peculiar day... 

And then let go.

Was it from the anger that he destroyed her most precious treasure. Was if from the fear he made her feel, as the Thin man caught her. Was it from the hunger... Was it to be sure she won't eat her friend like she ate so many things, dead or alive and most likely rotten, back then ? When she was a starving little thing ?

Even herself didn't knew exactly. But time had passed since then and things certainly had changed, she was in charge of the Maw now. She chose who ate and who did not, she chose everything on board of that boat, the only island in this ocean of desperation of a world. She had became the predator, so she wouldn't be a prey anymore. 

Lately her night and days had been quite silent, and lonely, to say the least. Being on top of the food chain really was making people alone... She decided to change that. And since it all started with a music box, maybe it would start again with a music box...

She had an old TV somewhere, she picked it and plugged it, seeked for his face somewhere, or at least, a way to contact him. She recorded the sound of her new music box on a video tape and putted it in. Among all the programms under his control, among all the televisions, among all deafening sounds in the tower, she hoped he would hear that, and know that she was there, seeking for him... 

Once the tape was in, and playing the music box's song, she waited. During a long long time she waited. Standing in the dark in front of her television, her mask on. The light glimmer of the screen was projecting crooked dancing shadows around and behind her. After one or two nights standing in front of the television, the music box playing again and again relentlessly, she left. She left and the music box kept playing, alone in the dark room.

Until a hand on the screen, wearing a suit's sleeve, pick it up and take it away, the music slowly fading into the night...


	2. What a proggram can do...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, as you may have guessed with the title we'll be getting right in our dear Mono-Thin Man's head and see what he think of this so peculiar situation ! ♥

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow ! I was honestly surprised by the warm welcom this story had received ! You are so cute guys ! I felt inspired today so here's the second chapter, still short, but I may not release next the chapters that quickly, don't get used to it (sorry) it depends a lot of the time i have and my motivation and inspiration ! Hope you'll enjoy !

How... peculiar.

As the Thin man kept playing with the music bow he just received, his hat's shadows covering his face and hiding his expression to all his viewer, he couldn't help but being glad, for once, that none could hear what he was thinking... He was glad that they couldn't see his face, it had always been about that.

Hiding his face. 

The one and only day his dear childhood friend saw his face, then... She stopped being a friend and dropped him. Leaving him alone to die, but he didn't die... 

He still wasn't sure of what would have been the best that day... Dying ? Or not dying... And becoming what he was now... It was a question that often came to his mind but he made a point to ignore it. 

Programms couldn't suffer neither loneliness or sorrow.

He has tooken the throne in the tower, made it is own, taken power over all the television posts of the world. So no one that would be caught in a screen's glimmer would ever leave. No one would ever leave his side again and he would never allow it. 

Most of time, it was a burden to know he was the only one able to get through those dimensions, he stopped to be a human long ago... He was know closer of a living glitch than a human.

That's at least what he thought. What he secretly hoped...

Programms were never lonely.

But that stupid and god forsaken music ! He hate it. He could hear it all the time in his head when, during sleepless night, he was thinking of the past. The anger and the bitter feeling of betrayal never leaving him. He couldn't understand what she did back then, why she did it. He had delivered her from this... malediction, came to her rescue like he always did. Faced the Thin man... All of this for... that.

This loop was crooked for sure, cause he kept wondering, the Thin man was trying to catch him when he was still Mono, but he never succeeded. What would have happenned if he did ? Would he have told his younger version to beware the betrayal ? Would he have changed their terrible fate ?

Would he have told him to beware that girl that became his little nightmare ?

He was clueless. Clueless about why Six did what she did, did she recognized him as the younger version of Thin Man and was it enough for her to decided he didn't worth trust anymore ? Was it because she hated his face as soon as she saw it...? Or is there another reason ? 

He was clueless.

And this cursed lullaby kept playing with arrogance, now on all the screens except HER's. He had heard it from afar since the beginning. As soon as the tape was in and as soon as he heard it, he knew it was her. And he couldn't help but wonder... What did she became now ? Where were she ? What was she looking like ? Being the shy man he always had been, he didn't showed up. He could see her, slightly, starring at the screen, untouched by it's power. But she couldn't see him at all. He saw the outline of a kimono, long black hair and that was all. As if that ravenous gobelin of a child still didn't liked full lights... 

He chuckled, remembering once when he was teasing her with that torch. Shoving the light in her face to get a sight of that shark-like smile, making her dizzy and giggling of her wobbly steps. 

Since when programms were able to chuckle ?

Since how long didn't he done it...

He sighed and most of the screens slightly trembled and froze. At the next frame he was standing up of his chair and the next one he was gone. Now he was waiting in the dark room, the music box, stopped and untouched, in his hand. He wasn't showing his face yet. He was patient, he always had been a patient man and yet, the glitches in the dark room where echoing louder and louder as she wasn't showing...

He was getting impatient.

**Author's Note:**

> A comment is always appreciated ! ♥


End file.
